Love Bites
by MarcelinaRose
Summary: Valentine's Day has arrived in Happy Tree Town, and everyone is enjoying themselves. Although, Sniffles and Nutty decide to celebrate in their own way. Rated M for constant smut. Read and Review. NOT PART OF MY AU


**I do not own Happy Tree Friends. All credit goes to Mondo Media(NOTE: THIS STORY IS NOT PART OF MY AU)**

Nutty turned over in his sleep to block out the sun coming through the window before snuggling the bluenette next to him. It took him a few seconds to realize what the day was, and his eyes shot open with a grin. He looked over at Sniffles and brushed hair out of his face before kissing his nose. "I wonder. ." He trailed off quietly as he sat up. The night before, Sniffles was in the kitchen doing Mondo knows what, and told the other to go to bed without him. Nutty found this strange, but thought it would be a surprise for the next day.

Nutty leaned on him gently in order to not wake him and glanced down at him with a smile. "What were you doing anyway?" He asked softly with a hand on his cheek and leaning down. He lifted an eyebrow at a familiar scent and bent down to lick his cheek. "You smell like chocolate." He turned Sniffles's face so their lips could touch. The kiss lingered for a moment as Nutty cupped his cheeks and straddled him before a pair of hands grabbed him by the waist and flipped him over. Nutty squeaked as he was thrown onto the bed and he looked up to see Sniffles above him and pinning him down. "Somehow, I knew you would do this."

The candy lover couldn't help but smile as he pulled the other closer. "You know what today is, don't you?" The bluenette tangled fingers in his hair and brought themselves together once more. Nutty slightly moaned into the kiss and slowly wrapped his legs around the other. "Remind me." He felt Sniffles smirk against his lips before he pulled away. The greenette pecked his nose in response. "Well, today is the day where you," He yanked Sniffles closer by the shirt. "And me give each other sweets and have fun."

"Don't we do that on Halloween?" Sniffles started to trail kisses on the other's arm before kissing his fingers. Nutty lifted his hips so they pressed against the other and wore a seductive smirk on his face. "Maybe if you look at what I'm wearing, you'd get the hint." The bluenette pulled away and had an unsurprised expression when he saw Nutty wearing one of his hoodies, and held one of his legs; he also noticed the pink and white stripped thigh-highs that were hugging his legs. This didn't surprise him either because he knew how much the candy lover adored them. "So what? You always wear them when you- oh." Sniffles slid upwards to reveal there was nothing underneath the hoodie, and his hand was met with bare skin. "The color of the socks including the disappearance of underwear, don't tell me it's Valentine's Day?"

Nutty heard the sarcasm in his voice, but smiled anyway and wanted the hand on his hip to do something. "And your reward for figuring it out," He slowly grinded against the other to tease him, and Sniffles's grip tightened. "Is me." Whatever self control Sniffles had was gone and he attacked the other with rough kisses and bites. Nutty continued to grind against the other until he knew there was an erection pressing against him. He reached down and snuck his hand under the elastic waistband of his boxers to grab the hard-on underneath. At the contact, Sniffles groaned through gritted teeth and latched his mouth onto the other's collarbone. The hand that was on Nutty's hip slid forward until he could grab an asscheek and squeezed it harshly. Nutty squirmed with a whimper as the other hand took hold of his erection and stroked at a hard pace. His free hand grabbed onto blue hair and yanked him off only to kiss him again in a battle for dominance.

Both males couldn't help but moan as the bluenette's pace suddenly became faster, and Nutty broke away from the kiss to tilt his head back in pleasure. "Sniffles, please." His hand had long stopped and was currently resting in the other's boxers. Simultaneously, Sniffles dug a thumb into the head of Nutty's erection and nudged a finger inside of him. "This what you want?" The candy lover nodded in response and wiggled. "Inside, now." Sniffles slid in his finger deeper and pulled Nutty into another kiss just as the couple heard a phone vibrating from the night stand. Using his free hand, Sniffles grabbed the phone and glanced at the caller ID. "Shit," He muttered before sitting up and answering it. "Yes?"

Nutty felt confused and irritated that the pleasure had stopped, but the look on the other's face began to worry him. Sniffles answered in simple responses before hanging up the phone with a groan. "Why today of all days?" He muttered in an irritated tone before slowly pulling out his finger. Nutty lifted a flushed eyebrow and sat up as Sniffles walked over to their closet. "We're gonna have to continue this later. The hospital wants me to work today." Nutty pouted and crossed his legs in response as he watched the other dress himself. Sniffles felt the glare from across the room and walked over to peck him on the cheek. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

He gave the greenette another kiss on the lips before leaving the room and out the front door. Nutty stayed on the bed for a few moments before noticing the empty feeling inside of him. He pouted and glanced down at the erection poking out from under the hoodie. "Stupid boyfriend. How dare he leave after he gets me hot and bothered," He muttered while lifting the hoodie. "Guess I'm gonna have to do it myself then."

* * *

After cleaning himself up, Nutty stepped downstairs into the living room and wondered how he could pass the time until Sniffles returned. He fell backwards onto the couch, causing his legs to hang in the air. He pouted as he stared at the ceiling before reaching towards the coffee table to grab the remote. "Maybe I can watch some cartoons or something."

The clock struck noon when Nutty began to feel hungry and realize that he never had anything to eat. He rose from the couch and headed into the kitchen to find whatever was edible. He lifted an eyebrow when he saw a plate wrapped in foil on the counter along with a small note and proceeded to step towards it. He first picked up the note and began to read it. " _Hope you enjoy. Happy Valentine's Day -Sniffles"_ Nutty placed the note back on the counter before unwrapping the plate from the foil, and his eyes widened when he saw a small pile of pink heart-shaped cookies with white frosting and sprinkles. He smiled and took one between his fingers, slowly taking a bite and savoring the taste. _Wait, is that-_ He looked down at the cookie he was eating and saw chocolate icing inside of the crust. He swallowed and held the cookie close. "You really are like a Willy Wonka."

A few months before, Sniffles had asked why he was called Willy Wonka, and Nutty replied that both of them were madmen when it came to inventing new things. Sniffles had no idea what he meant, but decided to go along with it. At first, Nutty was a bit unsure about whether or not he wanted to keep the nickname, but the cookies that were given to him made up his mind.

He ended up bringing the entire plate into the living room with him, and for the next hour and a half, he was stretched out on the couch enjoying every last bite as he watched the cartoons that flashed across the TV. At 3:30, he heard the door open and looked behind him to see a familiar silhouette heading towards him. He set the plate on the coffee table next to him and turned to lay on his stomach, pretending to ignore the bluenette that walked in. Sniffles took a good look at the scene before him before walking over to the couch, reaching a hand out to touch one of the other's legs. "I'm sorry you had to wait. You were lonely, weren't you?" Nutty huffed his breath and turned away. "You get me all excited and then you leave. I felt rejected."

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." The greenette continued to play his charade to see how willing Sniffles was to make it up to him. The bluenette bent down to kiss the nape of his neck as he gently stroked his leg, whispering constant apologies and nuzzling him. Nutty sighed in pleasure as he felt Sniffles's hand make its way to his inner thigh before retreating towards his knee. When it came back, Nutty made sure to scoot back so it grazed the clef of one of his cheeks. "So you still want it?" His hand stayed where it was, gently prying the cheeks apart with his index and ring finger while the middle nudged his hole.

"O-On one condition," Nutty's slightly flushed face met with the other as he held a lustful gaze. "Don't let me go for anything else. I don't care how important your work is," He grabbed Sniffles's shirt and yanked him forward with a growl. "You are going to fuck me until dawn."

"But-" Nutty pulled him down and flipped him over with a glare before kissing him roughly. "No buts. I'm irritated, horny, and the only person who can fix this is you, so do it." Sniffles felt partially guilty for the other; he did leave him during their intimacy, so it only felt natural for him to return the favor. He held onto Nutty's hips and sighed. "Don't push yourself, alright?"

* * *

Nutty clutched onto the pillow tighter as he bit his lip, the bluenette behind him leaving bruises from holding onto his hips tighter than he should. The greenette had various marks and bruises from their previous rounds, and the semen rolling down his thighs made it easier for Sniffles to move. The socks had been taken off due to Nutty's fear of them being stained, which made more room for marks. His hair was a mess and he felt he was going to pass out because of the pleasure. Sniffles had clawmarks and love bites all over his neck and back, and his hair was also a complete mess. His glasses were sitting on the night stand next to the bed in case they had fallen off, but he could care less at the moment.

Even though the two were constantly at it like animals, they took a break every once in a while to get their stamina back before going another round. Although, the two glanced at each other, signaling that this would be the last round for the night based on the exhausted expression they both wore. Sniffles reached underneath him to grab the other's erection and stroke it in time with his thrusts. Nutty's moans grew louder at the contact, although they were weaker compared to the first few rounds from that day. He was sent forward every time his prostate was struck and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. The upper half of his body had already collapsed and he would be flat on the bed if Sniffles wasn't holding him by the waist. "S-Sniffles, I'm gonna-"

"Yeah. Me too." After a few more thrusts, Nutty moaned as his came on his stomach and chest along with the feeling of the bluenette shooting semen inside of him. The two were still for a moment before Sniffles carefully pulled out and allowed Nutty to fall on his side. "Shit." The two of them panted before Sniffles began to leave the bed until Nutty grabbed his arm. "Stay."

"We have to clean up though," The bluenette responded before heading for the door. "And I'm talking about the mess we left in the living room and the hall." Nutty pouted and nuzzled into the pillow, and his eyes lit up when Sniffles returned a few moments later with a wet cloth. In a few minutes, the bluenette had cleaned him off both inside and out and dressed him in clean pajamas. "Hey~" Nutty called out as Sniffles proceeded to head towards the door a second time. "Come hold me, Willy Wonka. At least stay until I go to sleep."

"I'm still confused on why you gave me that nickname," Sniffles muttered under his breath before speaking to him. "Charlie, if you keep demanding stuff, you're not getting any more sweets." Nutty puffed out his cheeks and frowned at the other as he stretched out his arms. "Willy Wonka~" He whined. Sniffles sighed and stepped towards the bed before holding the greenette in his arms. "Such a child."

"But you love me though." Nutty replied with a nuzzle, and the bluenette couldn't help but nod in agreement and held him close. "You're right. I do love you."

"And I love you," The candy lover pecked his cheek before closing his eyes. "Thanks for the cookies. They were really yummy."

"I hope that was a good present for you."

"I thought sex was my present." Nutty gave him a confused gaze and Sniffles pushed him away with a finger. "I can get that from you anytime. I wanted to make it special. _You_ were the one who wanted sex."

"I can't help myself. You're too irresistible sometimes." The greenette smirked at him and Sniffles chuckled. "Alright, get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" Sniffles kissed him in affirmation before pulling away and tucking the other into bed. Nutty smiled before closing his eyes and snuggling into the blankets to make sure he was warm. When he closed the door, Sniffles stepped back towards the first floor of the house to clean up the mess they made over the course of a few hours.


End file.
